


Warm, incredibly happy, and well loved

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Phil, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil wakes up to soft kisses. Dan has a dream, and it inspires him in the bedroom.





	Warm, incredibly happy, and well loved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random pure smut one shot.

Phil woke up to soft kisses pressing into his skin. He hummed his appreciation, keeping his eyes closed. “Morning,” He sighed. 

“Mmm.” Dan, moved to kiss Phil quickly on the mouth before ducking back down to where he left off. He pressed his lips to the soft skin of Phil’s tummy, just above the belly button. He left a trail of tingles along the skin, along with damp patches from where his tongue snuck out to taste. He moved lower still, kissing the sensitive skin of Phil’s lower stomach and hips. 

“Feels nice,” Phil sighed, reaching his hand up to cup the side of Dan’s face. He opened his eyes finally to look down and see him. Dan’s hair was mussed from being under the duvet, and from sleep, his cheeks and lips were pinker than normal and his eyes were almost black. “Look gorgeous like that.” Phil smiled, making eye contact with him. He brought his thumb up to trace lightly over Dan’s bottom lip, before pulling him up to kiss his lips. 

“I want to make you feel good.” Dan whispered, between kisses. Phil’s hands kneaded and pulled at Dan’s ass as he lay over him. 

Phil chuckled, “What brought this on?” 

“Dream.” Dan said, before taking Phil’s mouth with his again. He moaned as Phil rocked his hips up, so their cocks rubbed together. 

“Must have been some dream.” Phil smiled, as Dan began to move down his body again. 

“Mhmm,” Dan hummed, “Lots of teasing…” He smirked up at Phil before lightly licking over Phil’s erection. He moved lower, focusing on Phil’s upper thighs, letting his lips ghost slowly over the skin there. He moved between Phil’s legs, spreading them wider apart. He leaned down to kiss and suck the pale skin there. Phil moaned above him as his tongue lightly grazed his balls before moving from one leg to the other. He moved lower, kissing both kneecaps then each shin. He took Phil’s foot in his hand and rubbed the bottom of it digging the pads of his thumbs into the arch a moment, then did the same thing to the other. He set Phil’s foot down and moved to kiss Phil on the mouth again, making sure to lay over him, so their cocks met. “Roll over for me?” He said, his lips lightly brushing over Phil’s. 

Phil smiled and turned over, he sighed as Dan straddled his thighs. He could feel Dan’s length tease the crease of his ass, as Dan leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck, shoulders. 

Dan moved his hips slowly, his cock sliding gently over the mound of Phil’s ass. He smoothed his hands over the expanse of Phil’s back, then leaned over to reach into the bedside drawer. He took the bottle of lube out along with a small toy they used very seldom. Phil turned to look at Dan in question. “This okay?” Dan said, noting Phil’s reaction. 

“You can do whatever you want, ‘trust you.” Phil smiled, and let his head drop to the mattress. He heard the lube open and moments later he felt the cool tip of the toy at his entrance. Dan leaned down to press kisses to his lower back before he pressed the toy inside. “Cold.” 

“Sorry.” Dan said, pulling the toy back and away. He warmed it in his hand a few moments then moved to lick and kiss at Phil’s hole in apology not caring about the lube there. 

“I...you don’t need to...I wasn’t expecting...I’m not prepared for you to do that…” Phil said, turning a little. 

“I know, it’s okay.” Dan smiled, and kissed Phil’s ass once more before sitting up to use the toy again. Now that is was warmed up a little he put more lube on it then pressed the tip of it into Phil. “Relax…” He whispered, rubbing his other hand over the small of Phil’s back. “Looks amazing.” 

Phil sighed at the feeling of being penetrated. It wasn’t something he was used to since he normally was the one doing the penetrating, but he liked it when they switched it up. Dan continued to push the toy in until it was in all the way, then turned it on. Phil gasped as the head of the massager vibrated against his prostate. This was Dan’s favorite toy, and Phil had never used it before, so the sensation was new, and surprising. “Oh god.” He breathed into the sheets.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Dan asked, smiling as he wiggled it a little. 

“Uh-huh…” Phil said, as tingles of pleasure danced through his body. “Really good.” 

“Told you it was the best.” Dan smiled, and turned up the vibrations, making Phil gasp again. 

Dan leaned forward to press kisses over Phil’s heated skin, “Fuck... getting close.” Phil said, grinding his hips down into the bed, looking for some friction there. 

“We can’t have that, now can we?” Dan said, and turned the toy off. “Roll back over for me. Want to watch you.” He said, smacking Phil playfully on the butt. 

Phil rolled over, his cock sailing up like a flag before it slapped back onto his stomach. He pulled Dan down on top of him. “Want you…” He sighed as they kissed languidly for a bit. 

Dan eventually moved lower, finally taking Phil in to his mouth. He bobbed a few times before pulling off and turning the toy back on. 

“Oh fuck!” Phil said, his hips bucking at the sudden onslaught of sensations. “Fuck Dan...Fuck going to make me come.” 

“Not til I say you can.” Dan said sitting up, and turning off the toy. He wrapped his hand around the base of Phil’s cock, making him groan. “And I want to be inside you when you cum.” He kissed down Phil’s body again before he licked the tip of Phil’s dick. “Taste so good.” 

“Dan...please…” Phil said, as a bead of precum dripped from the head of his dick. 

“Please what?” Dan licked the drop of fluid from Phil before he let go of Phil’s cock and picked up the lube again. “Want this?” he said as he rubbed it over his own erection. 

“Please.” Phil nodded. Dan turned the toy back on, surprising Phil. “Oh god! Dan...Danny please…fuck….” Phil whimpered, his hips bucking of their own free will. Dan stroked himself watching Phil writhe in front of him. 

“Think you’re ready for me?” 

“God yes, please Dan...please.”

Dan smiled and turned off the toy. “Okay…” He pulled it slowly from Phil, making him groan, then moved forward to tease his entrance with the head of his cock. He tapped at it a few time, sending zings of pleasure and anticipation through Phil’s body. 

“Dan please…” Phil begged, “Want you so bad.” 

Dan watched as Phil’s hole contracted a little in want for him to fill it. “Not quite yet.” Dan smiled then leaned forward to lick and tease Phil’s sensitive nipples, something that always drove him crazy. He slid his cock over the skin between Phil’s thighs and balls teasing with the motion of sex, but without penetration. Phil whined and bucked his hips, before reaching down to try and guide Dan to his entrance. “Not yet” Dan said grabbing Phil’s hands and pinning them above his head. He leaned down and took Phil’s mouth with his own, before moving his mouth lower to his neck, “You want me?” 

“Yes, Please...please Dan, want you so bad…” Phil said, moving his hips, trying to get Dan’s cock at least near his entrance. “Please…” 

“Love it when you beg for me.” Dan whispered into his ear, before taking the lobe in his teeth. 

Phil whimpered, “Please, I’m so close...I need you…” 

“Do you now?” Dan said pulling back to sit on his knees, and taking Phil’s cock in his hand to stroke it a few times. “Want me to fill you up?” 

“Please god, yes…” 

Finally Dan pressed his cock head to Phil’s tight hole and pushed in just past the entrance a little before pulling out again. Phil whined, and Dan smirked, “Want more?” 

“Yes, please, need you...fuck….please…” Phil whined, his dick twitching and precum oozing down the now angry purpling head, his balls are pulled up tight like acorns to his body. 

Dan pushed in again, this time farther, before he pulling out again, slowly. Phil whined, biting his bottom lip. Dan rubbed the pad of his thumb over Phil’s hole, then pushed in. 

“Dan please...please…” Phil bucked his hips, as Dan moved his thumb in and out slowly. He pulled it free, then wrapped his hand around Phil’s balls, and tugged gently, as he pushed his dick in all the way. “Fuck!” Phil groaned loudly, “Fuck, oh fuck...Dan” He tossed his head back and gripped the sheets. 

“You like that Philly?” Dan asked, as he began to thrust in and out in a steadily quicker pace. 

“Fuck yeah...yes… so good, thank you.” Phil said, his chest heaving. “So close, can I cum?’

“Not yet.” Dan said, and leaned down to take Phil’s mouth with his. “Soon, but not yet.” He picks up the pace even more, and sits back up on his knees. He thrusts faster and faster, starting to pound into Phil.

“Dan please...please I need to cum…” Phil begs and moves to take his dick in his hand, but Dan swats it away. 

“Mine.” Dan said, through panting breaths. He thrusts harder driving Phil up the mattress a little before he grabs Phil’s hips and pulls him swiftly back down to his starting spot. He pushes Phil’s legs up, so his ankles are on Dan’s shoulders. 

“Fuck, so deep!” Phil whimpers, and tries to touch himself. Dan grabs his hands and once again pins them to the bed. 

“Mine.” Dan almost growls, before moving back, so he can grip Phil’s cock and strokes. 

“Oh god! Dan...going to cum…. I can’t…” He shouts and is cuming over his chest and stomach, some even hitting the bottom of his chin. 

Dan continues to pound him through his orgasm, and Phil’s hole tightening around his cock. “Fuck…oh god…” He grunts as he cums deep inside Phil, his hips jolting with his orgasm. He pumps his hips a few more times before he collapses over Phil, plying him with kisses. 

They lay there, Dan over Phil, for a little while. Phil wraps his arms around Dan, one hand moving up and down his back is slow strokes. Their breathing returns to normal and Dan’s cock, is pushed out of Phil’s body, along with a dribble of cum. “Dan..” Phil whispers.

“Mhmm?” Dan nods, and kisses Phil’s cheek before pushing up a little to look down at Phil. 

 

“Let’s shower or something, before we get glued together.” 

Dan chuckles and rolls off of Phil before standing and walking into the bathroom. “I’ll start the shower, and call you when it’s ready okay?” Phil hums in agreement and closes his eyes while he waits. About five minutes later Phil walks into the bathroom. 

They both stand in the shower and Dan washes Phil gently with the shower poof and body wash that smells like vanilla and mint. As the soap is washes away he presses soft kisses to the freshly cleaned skin. When he’s done with that he picks up the shampoo and washes Phil’s hair, massaging his scalp as he does so. Phil sighs with his eyes closed, his skin tingles with the feel of Dan’s nails scraping at his skin. He hums his contentment, and when his hair is rinsed out, leans his head back to rest on Dan’s shoulder. Dan’s arms wrap around his chest and they sway slowly together under the spray until the water starts to cool. Eventually Dan turns off the water and wraps Phil in a fluffy towel, then himself. “You hungry?” He asks as Phil steps out of the tub. 

“I can always eat.” Phil smiles, “But I think I want to have a bit of a snuggle first.” 

“Okay.” Dan smiles and follows him into the bedroom. He pulls the duvet over the damp spots on the sheets so they don’t have to lay in them, and while Phil lays down, he grabs another blanket from the cupboard. 

They lay tangled together, legs intertwined. Dan kisses Phil’s shoulder and nape of his neck. “Love you,” He murmurs in his ear.

Phil smiles, and sighs with his eyes closed. He laces their fingers together before he falls asleep again; warm, incredibly happy, and well loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim, if you liked it let me know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
